Within Love
by HoshizoraTsubasano
Summary: On the night of Lily and James's death, Remus finds himself with a miserable Sirius in his arms.


There was somebody hammering on Remus Lupin's door. He had a wooden door, FYI.

'Who'd call at _this_ time?' he sighed. Unless it was Sirius. But what would Sirius be doing at Remus's house at 11pm..? Never the less, Remus opened the door. There stood his best friend in the world, Sirius Black. No. Sirius was more than just a best friend to Remus.

'Sirius, wha--' he began. But before anything else happened, Sirius embraced him. Remus didn't believe it. He was _crying_. Something terrible must've happened. Normally, _Sirius_ would be the one to embrace _Remus_. The 21 year old random guess at age there, my good (and not so good) people!) boy didn't know what to do. However, he did ask his more-than-a-best-friend something.

'Sirius, what happened?'

Sirius wiped his eyes on his sleve, looked up at Remus and said in a weak voice, 'It's Lily and James, Remus,' he sobbed. 'They're... They're...' Sirius let out a wail of dispair and flung himself into Remus's arms once more.

'What happened to them?' asked Remus.

'It.. was.. Voldemort.. he.. he...' Sirius choked on his sobs between each word.

'No...' Remus replied. He found his throat strangely dry. 'They can't be.. Not Lily and James.. Sirius, is this a joke?'

'Remus,' choked Sirius, his head buired deep into his more-than-a-best-friend's shirt. 'Would I joke about something like this?'

'I guess not. So, is it ture?' Remus asked him.

'Yes..' replied Sirius in a small voice. He tightened his grip on the back of Remus's shirt, still crying.

'How about you stay here for now,' Remus suggested. 'I don't mind.'

'Thank you.' choked Sirius, as Remus led him into his house. Which wasn't very big, FYI.

zomg end paragraph

Once inside, Remus made Sirius a cup of hot butterbeer. Sirius had stopped crying now, but still looked miserable. Remus, for the first time, wasn't distracted by his good looks. Normally, he would've had crazy, twisted fantasies. No, they weren't _that_ bad. If you wanted the definition of a crazy, twisted fantasy, just go and ask James. Oh, wait, he's dead, so you can't. The truth was, Remus and Sirius thought of each other as more than just 'friends'. As stated in the first paragraph. It all happened back in their 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But something tells me that you don't want this story dragged out by a flashback. Besides, the Department of Flashbacks is out of order at the moment.

Anyway, back to Sirius and Remus.

'Sirius, it's OK...' Remus put his arm around his more-than-a-friend.

'How can you say that?' asked Sirius, lowering his head and staring into the mug of butterbeer. lawl. It wasn't just something pointless. 'It's not OK. We lost our best friend...'

'Yes,' replied Remus smiling sweetly. Sirius looked up at him, staring into his warm face, and his soft, amber eyes. Hay guyz. If you don't like slash, don't read this next bit. Those eyes were full of warmth. Just staring into Remus's eyes made him feel slightly better. 'However, Sirius,' I bet you forget he was talking, right? Remus pulled Sirius closer to him. Sirius blushed slightly. They never shared moments like this any more. 'We have each other.'

WARNING SLASH WARNING

Sirius completely broke down. He let out another wail of dispair see first paragraph, and flung himself into Remus's arms again. See first paragraph. Remus smiled sweetly. 'Sirius,' he said. 'Don't worry.'

Sirius looked up into his more-than-a-best-friend's face. Remus simply smiled sweetly at him. Don't worry, his cheek muscles aren't hurting. Before Sirius knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed him. lawl slash Remus, however, didn't seem to mind. The two more-than-best-friends snogged on the couch for a couple of minutes. Remus only witdrew to draw breath. _This is the meaning of utter bliss. _Thought Sirius. _How is it possible that this one person was able to rid me of my problems? Remus truly is wonderful. Just like butterbeer. What's even better is Remus's butterbeer. It tastes sooo good..._

/WARNING SLASH WARNING


End file.
